


A visit from Mummy

by DannyFANtom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Little Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: Sherlock and john are with their daddy and Papa(or in sherlock's case My) when Mrs.Holmes shows up.  Uninvited.  Mycroft is not pleased at all.  Especially when she starts commenting on how his littles act.





	A visit from Mummy

It had been a long week for the detective and his partner. The murder case had taken far to long to solve and they got kidnapped again. Now it was over and they were packing their phones and extra little things into bags to spend two weeks free of stress. John noticed how Sherlock was quickly slipping, even if he was trying to hold it back. He smiled at his soon to be little brother. He let out a squeal as he was scooped up from behind.

"There you are my little lion! I've missed you!" John squealed and turned around as he was set down. He hugged the man.

"Hi Daddy!" Greg chuckled. He kissed the boy's head and turned to Sherlock. His lip was quivering and he had tears in his eyes.

"Come here Sherly. Daddy didn't forget about his little princess." He scooped the boy up and rubbed his back as he sobbed into his shoulder. He turned to John with a smile as he grabbed both bags.

"How about we go home and get you two dressed in some nice little clothes and play some games alright?" John nodded happily and took Greg's hand. He lead both his boys to the car and set them in the back, buckling them up.

"Alright lads. Not long now and we'll be home curled up on the couch together. Here we go." He pressed a pacifier into sherlock's mouth and gave john a sippy cup of juice. Both boys hummed in thanks as Greag got in the car. Finally, after a two hour drive, they were home.

Home for them was a small cabin in the woods. It was far away from any town, hour and a half at least(unless you were Mycroft). It had just enough room for the small family of four. Greg got both boys unlocked and into the house. Mycroft ran up and hugged his boys.

"Oh I've missed you so much! Finally, we're all here." The boys smiled. This wasnt the Mycroft everyone else knew. It was the one they knew. The one who wore ripped jeans and sweats, faded band tee shirts, and smoked in his free time. He was still regal, but more human than machine. Mycroft took both boys up to their room. He pull out Sherlock's favorite dress. It was yellow with little bees on it and it poofed out lightly around the hips. He put some white calf socks with lace at the top. He put john in a green dinosaur shirt and a pair of knee high denim shorts. He put on some green and white striped socks. He left John in his big boy undies, but Sherlock had a diaper. He led his giggly boys into the living room. Greg smiled.

"We have princess of the bees" he twirled Sherlock, who giggled loudly.

"A big scary dinosaur," John laughed through a roar as he was tickled.

"And the King of Grunge." Mycroft rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Alright, I've got your coloring books down boys. Sit at the table." Both boys ran to the table. Sherlock still had his paci while John didn't (he was a big boy! He didnt need a binkey like his baby brother!). The boys colored happily. 

Mycroft grinned and sat with his feet propped up on the corner of the coffee table. Greg grinned and rolled his eyes as he sat with him. Mycroft jumped in fear when the front door opened. He glared. However his expression turned to one of shock and confusion as he looked at the uninvited guests. His parents.

"Mum? Dad? How the he-eeeeeeeeeck-"

"Nice save."

"How did you find us? Why are you here?"

"Oh Mikey, it's not that hard to find your sons when you truly try. And I came to see you and Sherlock obviously!" A million thoughts raved through his brain. He was trying to find the words. His mother didnt know about his and his brother's classifications (seeing as the both moved out BEFORE they took their test). He stood infront of Sherlock and John, trying to keep the boys out of view from his mother.

"What are you hiding Mycroft?"

"I dont think that is any of your business mother dear." He clenched his fists. She saw his clothes and sighed.

"I do wish that you would stop dressing like some trashy teenager. You're so much better than that."

"I don't really care what you want me to do. I am an adult." His mother just made a disapproving sound.

"Where is Sherlock?" Mycroft opened his mouth to execute a well crafted lie when he felt someone tug on his pants leg. He looked down and saw sherlock, holding up a race car coloring book. Mycroft scooped sherlock up and the little rested his head on his brother's shoulder. John ran up and hugged Mycroft around the hips. Mycroft wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders. He gave his mother a very calm look.

"Sherlock is in no state to speak with you mother. I would appreciate it if you and father left."

"Oh nonsense Mike! Let us see them!" Mycroft let the boys color as he and his parents sat down. His mother crouched beside Sherlovk, who was coloring a race car with a pink crayon.

"Sherlock, wouldn't you like this nice green craton?" Sherlock just shook his head. He whined when the woman took the crayon. John glared at her like a 4 year old.

"Give him that back!" She ignored him.

"Come on Sherly, let's get you out of that yucky dress!" Mycroft stood up before she could pick him up.

"That is enough! First, you come into my home like you are the owner! Then you comment on my clothing! But the worst thing you can do is try to change my children in any way! Sherlock likes those things! Just like John likes dinosaurs! I need you to leave! Both of you!"

His parents were shell shocked as they saw their sons. Without a word, the two left. Mycroft let the boys go play in their playroom and quickly locked the door. He sighed and slumped.

"Remind me to get the locks changed so they can get in the house again." Greg laughed and hugged Mycroft from behind.


End file.
